clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happyface414
My old talks are User talk:Happyface414/1 and and User talk:Happyface4141414411/2 -- Happyface 14:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Happyface! Your happy right now? Well I'm happy too! Check out my new sig - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:42, 18 October 2008 (UTC) . -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 16:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :) I made this! -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 16:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Happyface. Sorry for making you a Bureaucrat on Rocket Science Wiki so you have to wait until December for you to adopt that wiki you want to adopt so badly. -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 16:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) UMM Umm do u know how much edits i made because i realy wanna know to get a award Boidoh 22:22, 19 October 2008 (UTC)boidoh Do you know where Rockhopper is? I was looking for him and I did not succeed finding him. :( -- Sk8rbluscat|Say something 22:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks. -- Sk8rbluscat|Say something 22:42, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Check my edit count! I have 1300+ edits on this wiki! -- Sk8rbluscat|Say something 22:42, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I am putting up a poll on the NO WAY! Forum that you and Yowuza caused. Read the poll.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:22, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi there! Since you like happyfaces then you might put this template on your user page. -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:59, 24 October 2008 (UTC) 356556 is blocked I'm not 356556 but I really want to talk with him but he's blocked forever! User:Teesam NOT 356556 -- 05:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) *I'm sorry, but evidence shows you are 356556. YOur userpage has hardly any content and 356556's userpage say his penguins name is Teesam. Can't be a coincidence. Hopefully Happyface414 will review this. PLus what happened?!? [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 19:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Long time no see, eh? What's up? You still hate me?--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 00:29, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Happyface! Hey what's up???? Did you look at my signature for Rocket Science Wiki? It is different than the one on Calvin and Hobbes Wiki and Rocket Science Wiki! --Sk8rbluscat+ +Talk to me! + 01:46, 6 November 2008 (UTC) - Sorry, I think all the sorts of accusations that are going on outside of here are making me have flashbacks. Like a few months ago, when you got banned. Everyone thought it was my fault. Sorry, I think I am going nuts.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 01:47, 6 November 2008 (UTC) An Award I present you with this: You also get this for being in the Gryffindor High Council: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 15:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) PLEASE I really want to go back to the CPF so much. I written down 12 pages of stuff I was thinking of to write here. I even painted over 9 images on MS Paint to upload! I really want to go and edit again, and I didn't even know was even a swear word. Please let me back! why why are you mean On the CPFW why do you love to prank me? Why did you put we all hate me ice cream? I thought we were friends. I'm glad I don't have your Karma!! the person you hate User:24Keyser i was reverting the we all hate 24keyser ice cream and im learning grammar User:24Keyser Wanna meet Want to meet on Club Penguin? I will be on Sherbet at the Pizza Parlor.--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 16:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Award Gee thanks! My first reward! Wonder what it's for... Could you actually tell me why I'm supposed to inherit this awesome happyface! Yours Sincerly, [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 16:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism and Spam. This is really important. Urgent. Requires your response immediately. Just check the recent changes. Look at the edits made by Walrus1. --Icmer In Nyc 17:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Happyface! I can type at 46 WPM --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! Don't+eat+yellow+snow=7 20:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) MY PARTY My Penguin, Tigernose, is 1000 days old in 2 days time. Therefore, I am making a party in Club Penguin. I want as many people to come so I wanted to advertise it on my userpage. But seeing that not many people will actually read my userpage, I wanted to advertise somewhere such as the front page announcements, or something like that. Hopefully you will respond and tell me what you think, and if you allow me to or not. Looking forward to hearing from you, [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 17:55, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Ha I watched the awards show,too.The guy's all like:"Gimmie my Emmy!"Lol..--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC) If I hear you say filipinos have something better, are better, or anything like that, I will flip out. I don't run around saying, "Hey, Blue cat, Germans have great birthdays!" So, I warn you, youa re going to stop. No race is mentioned. Shut up and go back to work.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 11:46, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I kind a flipped out there, but you and Arre 320 should stop bringing Filipinos into a situation. Like "Filipinos have better birthdays!" Just stop with it. I don't say that Germans are smarter than other people, so don't involve race. At all. You can say this on your user page. That is it. Comprendo?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I don't consider you racist. In any way at all. All I am saying is to keep race out fo the wiki. Just please do that. I don't want anyone to feel slightly intimidated. That is one reason I don't support mentioning religion outside of user pages. I think that the behavior conduct is fine, just that some people feel that we are putting pressure on them in their religion. Just keep race out. Got it? Good. (I am still your buddy!)-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sk8r made me lose my mind. Wowowowowowow. YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH! CIVIL WAR!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Calm down... I will come back! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Skater blaue Katze '']] Sprechen Sie mit mir! TRANSLATE! 00:14, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Spaghetti!! I'm losing my marbles!! Sasguage!!!!!!!!!!!!! APPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 00:16, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Walking Puffles got deleted? Recently my sister made the article Wlking puffles. I searched it up to see any new edits, but it was deleted. I looked in the deletion log and you deleted it saying the only contributor was Cutelolly. Yeah, I know that the only contributor was Cutelolly, but she only made and edited it in 5 minutes, not long term. So how come it was deleted? [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 14:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Deletion Oh. My sister had only worked on it for 5 minutes then an hour later you delete it. I was thinking someone will improve but you deleted it anyway, lol. Oh well. Anyways, Have a good time: [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 16:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Top Agents (DON'T DO IT!!) Access denied. If it almost tore up the CPW, it could tear up the CPFW. I would highly reccomend not doing that!! TurtleShroom RE: RE: Top Agents (Please don't!!) I still say no, unfortunately. Though it is fanon, it's hard to keep track of what goes on it. We'd need tons of new administrators to manage it all. A lot of people take it too far. Please remember Crisis I. Top Agents was one of the items that stirred AgentGenius to evil. Out of respect for a fellow user, and Co-Webmaster, please don't do it!! TurtleShroom Why? Hey! I thought we were friends! Why did you delete my Evil Ninjas page????? --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 13:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Sweet. Ok. So, lets see. I will handle it.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Waz up?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) HELLO! Have i ever met you yet? i should, i was in the F.O.P.. i'm spongebobrocks09. i know you from CP fannon wiki! you're the webmaster! i created the van penguin band on there. --Spongebobrocks09 19:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I have decided to start editing the Fanon wiki. You will like my new story, I hope. -- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:11, 28 November 2008 (UTC) If you go to the 'MORE' button, and it says Manage Widgets. Click that, and click the >> button until you see 3 people with speech bubbles on it. It says Shout box. Click the little green circle with the + in it, and it will come up! [[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 19:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey man! Want to meet on CP? I'll be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor.--[[User:Flystar55555|The Sensei]] Talk 01:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) a couple ideas I tried to talk to both webmasters but they don't seem to check their talk page. I'm hoping you do. Here what I told them: I was looking through all the laws and I saw a couple I didn't agree with. To make it so these laws are not just chosen by one person, how about we have a vote on which laws to keep with laws to trash and any new laws. It would be more fair this way but it's only a suggestion. Another thing I was thinking of is allowing only registered users to edit. It would cut down on vandalisim and un-needed, un-encyclopedia-like edits. Please get back to me.--Fix-it 01:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Because you were just on and I wanted the quickest reply. However, do you think you can tell me where the laws were voted on and where Wikia said they agree with them. Also what do you think of my other idea.--Fix-it 05:36, 6 December 2008 (UTC) WHY DELETE BEACON TELESCOPE! Why did you have to delete the Beacon Telescope before washing out all my hard work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I can't get all that information that took me HOURS TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You could of ATLEAST given me all the stuff I wrote before deleting it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY VERSION OF THE TELESCOPE IS BETTER THAN THE OTHER PAGE. Either delete that page and retrieve all my hard-work back and put it on there, or just send my hard work to me by email and i'll add it to the normal page!!!!!!! grrrrrrrrrr im sooooo angry!!!! All my hard work, gone :'( Responce First off I would like to tell you that I was not bossing anyone around I was telling him to try not to make that mistake again Second, it is hypocritical for you to tell me off for getting angry after I was unfairly blocked. You were once unfairly blocked and you got angry. So please, don’t be a hypocrite. Third, I have no idea what you are talking about “silly” ideas Fourth, please don’t not get so worked up. I was never rude to Yowuza. I’m afraid that you seem to be getting angry for no reason.--Fix-it 18:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Come Back!!!!!!! Please come back. I have upseted too many people, I'll leave if you come back. I'll go back to a wiki I belong at. Please come back.--Fix-it 20:18, 6 December 2008 (UTC) How selfish can you be! Do you know how many people you are upseting by leaving! I have to help run a Christmas Parade tonight! I can't go knowing what I've done!--Fix-it 20:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Dude You and I both know we haven't quite been the best of friends, so lets resolve taht now. COME BACK! I will use the magic words! Ok! Voodoo Chile! Listen to him! Put me on the the wall of shame! Turn my user page into a Str00del! Block me! Just come back! None of this should have ever happened. I feel so bad!--Fix-it 20:26, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Why did you quit? Why did you quit?You were a great person on this wiki.It makes me sad to see great people (more like legends) of this wiki quiting =(.Flameboy875 21:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) You're quitting? Noo why are the good users always quitting? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Darn.....another one gone...--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 03:43, 7 December 2008 (UTC) You came back! I'm glad you decided to come back! I feel much better. I'll now keep my promise and leave entirely.--Fix-it 03:00, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Quit You quit. I'm not even going to beg and/or grovel. I just want to say the following: 1. What did I do this time? I'm not guilty, so I don't think I did anything. 2. Are you aware that Fix It and Aqua Jet quit subsequently after you? 3. Are you also aware that everyone is now mourning your loss? 4. Are you aware that when I quit Crisis III almost erupted? 5. Are you aware that you still have the CPWF Wiki to run? 6. Are you still going to be there? 7. Is it my fault, like most quittings are? 8. Will you come back per Webmaster Request? 9. Will you talk to God (in the case that you Believe)? I think your a Christian, but only God knows. I never really read your categories. 10. Are you sure this is what you want? 11. Do you regret quitting? 12. Does this make you regret quitting? 13. Will you buy more Penghis Khans? 14. Did that inside Joke make you smile? 15. Will you return and benefit the wiki into the New Year? 16. Will you ever come back? 17. Are you aware that we miss you? w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 01:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Which Wiki? This one, or the actual CPW? If you quit this one, make Explorer the Webmaster. I've already got one to run. TurtleShroom Welcome Back! Thanks for coming back.The Wiki wouldn't be the same without you.=)hotflameboy 03:16, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Bye Bye Happyface, we'll miss you here... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 10:51, 13 December 2008 (UTC) HEY!!! If you quit the Club Penguin Wiki, then why did you delete what I wrote in the Personal Announcments? I only wrote that I wasn't quitting. If you didn't delete it, then I'm sorry I snapped at you --$hArKbAt3 OK! 6teen's mine, but total drama island isn't, i'm just a user! If i really be nice to you, can you Give me your award for my collection? --Spongebobrocks09 01:34, 15 December 2008 (UTC) NO WAY Ya... I won't make people use them. Why doesn't it matter about other hacking pages others have used? Sharkbate 13:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) AHHHHH HOW IS EVERYTHING GONE? HALF THE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI IS EMPTY AND YOUR THE LAST EDITOR.Sharkbate 13:22, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Use #REDIRECT Page Name Banned on CPF I was banned on the CPF Wiki for some reason by Explorer. Do you know why? Because I don't think I did anything wrong. --Piebob2323 22:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas,Happyface --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 02:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Ok now, I like helping the Club Penguin Wiki but I can't because you BLOCKED it so nobody can edit it. Now please unlock it so the people who DIDN'T do anything bad can still edit and help!!!Sharkbate 19:50, 24 December 2008 (UTC)! VandalWatch Quite a few wikis have a project called Vandal Watch. They have it incase anyone does vandalise the pages of their wiki. But I think us, the CPW should really have one. We have had a few attacks, so this could be really useful in catching the hooligans. I have already made one, under the name page of User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch, so if you wish to make one, click on my link, copy & paste the stuff, and customize if you want. Also, one more thing: Could you add a color-coded system on your vandal watch, and rate the threat of the users. If they did minor vandalism, put them on a specific colour. If they do even more, they go up colours, and so on. But, of course, you may not even consider Vandal Watch and scrap it. I don't mind, since you are on of the beauracrats, but tell me if it's a bad idea, and pretend I never said any of this. *I am leaving this on all of the beauracrats talk pages! --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:43, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Vandal Watch Yeah, I'm also sending to all of the senior sysops. A project page would be good. Infact I have got an even better idea: :A public vandal watch, under a project mainspace, and also the beauracrats & senior sysops (Or even everyone) have a subpage vandal watch. That means a public one, and tons of ones in the subpages. Hopes this changes the wiki, since we have been under attack quite a lot of times. I have sent that message to every bearu/senior sysop apart from TS. I'll send it to him now. Thanks for your support, but we'll need more support and permission from the Beauracrats. P.S Is there a difference between webmaster and beauracrat or senior and sysop, or are they just same rights but higher priority? --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 20:35, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Like I said, there are way too many Bureaucrats. It's weird, you can have 1,000,000 rollbacks and no crisis but you can have only 6 Sysops and there is a crisis every day! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 04:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I'll be the last one to be a bureaucrat for a while. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 04:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yea, he can be very mean.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 14:03, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Jacob Mukluk Why did you delete Jacob Mukluk. Or at least, why did you redirect it? I don't think I should waffle on this matter too much since it isn't much of a big deal, but oh well. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 21:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sticks Wiki Please go to the Sticks Wiki. It is about a RPG called SticksTM, being created by Sk8itbot. We wish you to help! Sincerely, [[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK Webmaster Overthrown? I'm BACK! Hello friend! Well, the Laws page was deleted. Will that stop me? ''NEVER''! In fact, just the opposite. By tearing down the Laws, I came back with the same eagerness and vigor I came here with in 2007. As the Overthrown Webmaster, I decided to embrace the title that all the whiners gave me. They called me a "Dictator". My response? "Hail TurtleShroom"! It'll take more than brats to stop me! Would you like to join the Turtlenators? We've got a template for you! Hail TurtleShroom! w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 19:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Happyface, Will you promote me to Sysop, I got 5 votes on Requests for Adminship. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Agaisnt/Neutral? Do you want to vote for my Sysop request? If yes, click here! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 20:28, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Tech Decks Me and metal have a awesome amount of tech decks see here well, its only 12, but walmart, its actually called ASDA here, has 1000000s if tds so me and metal will buy som for the tech deck wiki --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 20:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No problem, if you want, I will ttake pics for the tdw of them idevisualy and i will put the exsact brand nand name for it, it will be good for the wiki, got it oldy got 2 articls --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 20:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I know... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 23:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Fanon Icmer Blocked Folcez or Whatever and She used my Ip adress And now i'm blocked Please Unblock me! --Spongebobrocks09 00:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Tech Decks Tech Decks are awesome! I have two, but they're trucks are loose cuz I can't find the tightener.-- Barkjon 00:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Were You lying about the Truse? i saw you said to Agentgenius you're not fond of me either. Well, i think you Lied about the Truse. RE: Fist? No. Instead, try "you got served". Or just keep good old "block". TurtleShroom Hail Barkjon! grr mad I NVER WANT TO SEE YO AGAIN MEET MY UN AWARD OF 20 TIMES SAYING BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT WAIT THATS 24 MY NUMBER IN YOUR FACE IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP YOU MUST SAY ON THE MAIN PAGE i am sorry 24keyser that i was mean and i will stop UNTIL THAT ILL KEEP DOIN THIS IN HATRED OF YOU the guy who hates you the page of awsome messaging that is a fail trying to block me for critisising TS's attitude towards a policy, and then Trying to block me with the same policy he hates is a failLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 21:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: wat. We're not your personal army. Just because someone is "rude", it doesent mean they can be blocked. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It wasn't me It wasn't me! I didnt touch Metricxertic ever! I was editing Swiss Ninja! Believe me!!!!! I have no idea how this happens; i was banned! I have nothing to do with the guy anyways! He is nothing of importance to me and i dont know him very well either! Please understand! PLease! Believe me i am telling you the Truth!!! --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 02:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow phail, you just said he wasn't important. You're going up the river, stop begging. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 03:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of River... Swiss Ninja is my third penguin and my second was named Red River 2. My firt was Yilk. PLease let me on because i want to put these images on the fanon : WHAT I DINT DO IT. YOU ARE THE ONE. YOU BANNED HIM YOU DID IT TO METRIC I KNOW YOU DID I FIGURED IT OUT HOW COULD ALL OF A SUDDEN HE WAS BANNED AGAIN AND I WAS TALKING TO YOU. I SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING. YOU ARE TRYING TO DRIVE ME AWAY FROM THE WIKI!!!!!1 CONFESS! --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) TR@NSL@T|ON: IF YOU ARE THE ONE DOING THIS TO GET RID OF ME.... JUST TELL ME. DONT START BANNING ME IF YOU DONT WANT ME HERE ANYMORE. Guess my password! hai Im glad you agree, The users who are mostley against the wall of fame going is seahorseruler, He actualy deleted the forum twice(But wompus brought it back)Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 10:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I give up. YOU WIN. '''I AM FINDING A NEW HOBBY'. JUST PLEASE PUT THAT CONSTRUCTION SIGN ON SWISSES PAGE AND SHORTEN THE BAN. I AM NOT ASKING ANYTHING ELSE. I WILL BE BACK ON THURSDAY. REPLY SOON! your friend, --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) You are not dreaming! Seahorse allowed me back! Yeah :P So lets just become friends and forget about the past. Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? Ivanovsson, where is he? Hi, my name is Joev14, and I'm the owner of the exo-force wiki, and I am trying to find the original creator, Ivanovsson, I've noticed that you seem to b one of his major freinds, and I'm wondering if you have any contact with him, I really need his help with the wiki, and I was hoping if you could give me some contact information, or contact him for me, and tell him that I need him back at my wiki, if you have any information on this, please leave a message for me on my talk page on my exo-force wiki, here> http://exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Joev14 Joev14 21:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Hapypface, Listen, i do not want problems with the wikis. In a short period of time, after 2 years, many admins and ussers came back- all editing in the new wiki. I know you are worried because we made a twitter account, and gained popularity, but it's not a reason to fight. The both wikis are good, and no one needs to tell you that the new wiki is great. However, if you start disturbing our activity in order to harm the wiki, or whatever it is, this behaviour is not acceptible. There is some sort of competetion between the wikis- we all love editing and would like to write about the hhistory of cp- but, if we start fighting, we won't go anywhere- and it is only sources consuming, so please, if you came to make us fight, please leave, but remembr us as the community of the old wiki, and not as enemies- as we wouldn't like to fight at all, and be glad to still have goot relations with the new wiki's community. I hope you understand what i'm saying in this message. Have a nice day, happy editing (mostly in the new wiki, i suppose), and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lord of the Rings quitting Read the Quitting Policy closely, you will see that it says you cannot mention other people's usernames BUT you can make a blog if you don't talk in capitals and mention anyone's usernames. Thank you, --King Pig with a ring?! (talk) 02:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC)